The Theory of Loving Each Other
by Sawahii
Summary: The official sequel to Dear, Mr. Nameless. DeruMegu.
1. This is page one of my evolution

**Disclaimer:** Sawahii does not own any of the characters used/mentioned. She merely uses the following implications as shameless advertising!

For the people who reviewed my other fic, you're in for a special treat (perhaps)! Onwards with da cheez!

**EDIT: 29/12/10** - Previously named "**Mine**" has now changed to current title and chapter titles also altered :) (DECO*27!) Why? Because I'm unoriginal...

* * *

**The Theory of Loving Each Other**

_(Sou Ai Sei Ri Ron - DECO*27)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: This is the first page of my evolution**

_("Kore wa boku no shinka no katei no ichi peejime desu" - Nisoku Hokou)_

Though it is only mid-afternoon, the dull illumination of the skies would have led you to believe otherwise as a canopy of dark grey hung across the heavens, threatening to blanket the whole city in white at any given moment.

It is December and following the custom, festive decors began to litter around the school. Whether it is the small Christmas tree sparkling inconspicuously at the corner of the classroom to the excessive amount of tinsel that adorned the walls, nevertheless, a cheerful atmosphere was taking over as everyone anticipated the holiday. Except for one.

CLANG!

Was the sound of someone kicking their locker angrily as he found it was stuffed full with pieces of paper. Once again.

"Honne-kun suddenly became popular, huh?" stated a girl with a large white ribbon tied in her hair while she tilted her head to peer down the corridor for a moment then turned back to lean on the wall.

"Wasn't he popular before too? More like the girls that confess to him has suddenly increased." The tealette sitting beside her said before resuming to inspect her nails.

A third girl with fiery red hair chipped in, "But love letters? Really? In this day and age?"

"Well yeah, since he didn't tell anyone his phone number or email address." Miku said, looking up again. "The cause of this is..." her voice began to trail off as the subject came with a slight skip in her step.

As she bounded nearer, she began to wave something around, "Look, what I got from MeiMichi-chan!"

The trio leaned forward in interest.

"A carrot?" Miki raised a fine eyebrow.

Gumi smiled, "Not _any_ carrot but a _foot-shaped carrot!_!" She said laying the emphasis extra thick on "foot-shaped "as she made weird hand gestures much like the music teacher, Ade-sensei, or as she was nicknamed, Ade Mozart.

Flicking her forehead, Miku successfully got the green-haired girl's attention. "Gumi! This is not the time to talk about things like that!"

* * *

"Honne-kun is?" The girl became saucer-eyed and hands instinctively flew up to her mouth in shock, "Why...?"

"It's probably the girls who have been watching him but were afraid to approach him thinking that "If _that _feeble girl is his girlfriend, I also have a chance!" or something like that." The twin-tailed teen said with a shrug, even putting on an extra squeaky voice to imitate the fangirls.

"He'll be easily snatched away if you don't step up for yourself~" Rin chirped, "I've heard stories of other girls going as far as placing mistletoes under the classroom door to catch him!"She said, dancing around Gumi teasingly, who knitted her eyebrows together in anxiety at the thought.

"B-but I don't know how..." Gumi's eyes retreated down to stare at the floor in uncertainty.

Miku sighed exasperatedly with a hand on her hip, "Then you'll have to learn, okay? First of all..."

* * *

Excited whispers were exchanged upon seeing the distinctive snow-white hair bobbing along the crowd in the corridor. Just as turned the corner, he heard a harmony of shrill voices call after him, for the nth time. "Dell-kun!"

Without even turning his head to see who it was, he could hear the predatory tone in their voices. Shuddering slightly and, shoving his hands in his pockets, he continued to walk briskly in the opposite direction.

They caught up with him easily and already he could hear them fawning over him shamelessly.

"Hi, I'm-" One of them started to introduce herself but was hastily cut off whenever he felt a pull at his hair.

"Heehee, his hair is soooo soft! Doesn't his half-ponytail remind you of a fluffy bunny tail?" With a frown, Dell slapped away her hand and turned the other way to escape however it seemed that they had already surrounded him as he bumped into another one.

The nameless one piped up. "No, no, Dell isn't that feeble, he's more like a wild white tiger!"

"Hi! I'm NyenTan!" The one on the left said sweetly.

"You can call me by Pi or Pie as 'p-i' or 'p-i-e'" The one on the other side said, adding a wink in for further measure.

He was about to push his way out until a head of green entered his vision, standing between him and the girls. "Gumi?" He looked at her confusedly.

'_Step one: make eye contact, accomplished.'_ She thought to herself encouragingly. _'Step two now...'_ Her cheeks turned pink as she fidgeted with the edge of her sleeves and muttered, "I-I am..."

"What did she say?" One of the girls turned to look at the other who shrugged.

Her vision flickered from fangirl to fangirl nervously, failing to maintain eye contact under the pressure but still continued anyway, "Hon- De-Dell's..." She said in an even smaller voice and began to cower from them, "Girl...- Fr-fri-... Umm...Eh..." Her face flushed scarlet in embarrassment before she retreated and dashed off back to the classroom.

The girls where left staring after her with a puzzled look.

"What's with her?"

"Who knows..."

* * *

"What happened?" Miku asked with a concerned voice, patting her hair as she hugged back with her other arm.

Gumi sniffled slightly and buried her head into her friend's shoulder. "I'm scared... They're so intimidat-"

"EEEEEP!"

A loud scream echoed down the hallway, followed by other alarmed cries, causing the two to look up just as Miki burst into the classroom. "It's terrible! Honne-san has snapped!"

* * *

"The one who said that just now, come out!" He thrashed to get out of the restraining grip, growling and baring his teeth.

"Calm down, Dell! They're girls!" Ted exclaimed, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose while he tried to pull him away.

"Hey, what happened?" Rin turned to ask Miki, jabbing her thumb at the crowd of people.

"Seems like there was someone who said that Gumi-chan isn't good enough for Honne-san." She explained.

Worried green eyes travelled to him then to the floor guiltily,_ 'I'm so unreliable...'_

"Someone stop him!" The red-haired male cried out as he was just grasping Dell by the shirt.

She pushed through the horde and called his name repeatedly, whether it was in her mind or out loud, she didn't know, nor did she care. Leaping out, she grabbed him by the collar and closed the distance between them by standing on her tip-toes.

Though it was brief, there was a moment of silence before the swarm of people chattered noisily, and some distinct wolf-whistling and cheering could be heard.

"N-no matter wh-what people say, th-this guy is mine!" Gumi declared all the while clutching onto Dell for support as her knees wobbled and her vision went hazy. Though in other people's eyes, you might say it seemed quite possessive.

The white-haired teen only managed to catch her before she crumbled to the ground.

* * *

To those who had reviewed 'Dear, Mr. Nameless', I hope you caught all of my referencing! I tried to do it in the order they came in (and I even included the anonymous one!) Sorry if I had offended you in anyway though...

The manga that was '_fic'_-timised: "Ai Kara Hajimaru" by Yukimaru Moe. (I actually had a another great pun that I was going to use but I'm having a blank, it was probably quite lame, knowing me XD)

Reviews (and/or constructive criticism) are appreciated! Oh yeah, what do you think of the genres of this story (and my other one if you have the time), I've noticed I just stick it under General but I'm not sure if that's right...

**Sawahii**


	2. Certain words have a piercing strength

Whazzat? You thought it was a one-shot special? Yeah, I thought so too... Extra treat for you guys, because I felt like it! This will probably span for a couple more chappies, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Certain words have a piercing strength**

_("to aru kotoba ga kimi ni tsuki sasari" - Mozaik Role)_

_

* * *

_

_23/12/2010 17:19_

_From: Kamui Gumi_

_Hi! It's Gumi here! How are you? It's finally Christmas! We should meet up sometime! How does tomorrow at the train station for 4:00 sound?_

He read and re-read the message umpteenth times before glancing at his watch again.

_4:43 PM_

An eyebrow twitched as crimson eyes scanned the vicinity but there was still no sign of her. Dell reached into the pocket of his coat and, with deftly expertise, he brought another cigarette to his lips, which was lit with a flick of the lighter and drew a long breath from it. Heaving a sigh, he let out the puff of smoke, watching the cloud mingle with the warm vapour of his breath in the chilly winter air. The minute hand ticked.

_4:44 PM_

He leant back on the lamp-post, propping up one leg while letting the other support his weight.

Where was that girl?

Even though she was the one that texted him...

She won't even pick up her phone. That idiot.

_4:45 PM_

It was like she has been avoiding him for about a week now. Ever since that day...

His cheeks began to burn and clash with the colour of his eyes as he shook his head to rid of the memory, though it was in vain as he remembered the feel of the electric sensation. Almost choking on the smoke of his cigarette, he quickly put it out at the nearest trash can.

Just as he contained his coughing, he spotted her get swept along the wave of the crowd bustling in his direction. As she was about to pass his spot, he grabbed her by the wrist and jerked her beside him.

The green-haired girl began bowing slightly, "U-um... T-thank you, Honne-k-kun... I-I'm sorry I'm late..." He doubted the stuttering was because of the cold – she was wrapped up rather warmly after all (to be expected with an obsessive brother like hers) – especially with her eyes trained to the ground like that as if studying the cracks in the icy pavement.

"Hn," he grunted. _'Well two can play at that game,' _Dell thought, turning his back on her and began to walk ahead. The furrow of his eyebrows deepened, listening to the soft squish of her footsteps on the snow tagging behind him like an obedient little puppy. Always one step slower than the crunching of his boots.

They stopped their brisk walk whenever Dell felt a tug, "Y-you're mad at m-me aren't you? I'm s-sor-"

"What makes you think that?" He asked curtly, cutting her off.

There was no answer though he felt the hold at the end of his coat loosen.

Dell inhaled sharply, "I never get a text from you, and when I thought that you finally texted me, it wasn't even you who did it!" He all but yelled.

After a moment's pause he continued, "You..." his volume had toned down significantly as he turned to face her, "What the hell do you take me for?"

Dark red eyes gazed into sparkling emerald ones for a brief second before she fled, her scarf fluttering after her in the winter gust.

"Tsk," she ran away again. Hands threaded through his snow-white hair and ruffled it frustratingly. So troublesome... but it was getting dark and who knows what'll happen to that silly girl if she wasn't properly looked after?

* * *

Someone has been reading too much shoujo manga lately? Yeah I think so...

Oh yesh, btw, what do you think of another DellxGumi fic? Yay or nay? (I should come up with a smush for this pairing soon... DeGumi? Gull? DellMeg? Meh...) I was also thinking of PikoxMiki, I wonder how that'll turn out XD

Reviews (and/or (constructive?) criticism) are appreciated!

**Sawahii**


	3. Weak bug

**Chapter 3: Weak bug**

_(Yowamushi Montblanc)_

A fierce blast of wind whipped her cheeks as she ran aimlessly, pushing past the bustling masses; her mind preoccupied with those words -his voice- that echoed endlessly, taunting her. She really did try contacting him. She did.

* * *

"_-Mi! Gumi!" Snapping out of her daydream, hands jumped to cover her right ear as she heard a high-pitched voice calling her name repeatedly. _

"_Gumiiiii! It's the sixth day of the winter holidays you know! The sixth!" Her best friend scowled, repeating it slowly for emphasis. She stood, hands on her hips, her signature twin tails dangling right in front of the dazed girl as Miku hovered over her. _

"_I-I know..." The shorter haired girl replied, nervously averting her eyes to focus on the teal strands. _

"_Wait, you mean after all this time, you still haven't contacted him? Not even a message? Are you even trying?" Miku asked exasperatedly and stood up straight again. _

"_I-I did!" Anxious eyes looked up to meet teal ones, "But my hands got too shaky and sweaty when I attempted to text him and then I blanked out completely when I heard the dialling tone!"Her face reddened even more from oxygen deprivation as she said rapidly in one breath. _

_The tealette smirked, "Eh, and I thought you'd grown up whenever you gave him your first kiss." She said shrugging and holding her hands behind her head._

_Upon hearing the word, Gumi's world began to spin all the faster as blood rushed to her face, "K-k-k-k kiss?" She managed to cough out before the other girl caught her by the shoulders and began to shake her._

"_H-Hey! Get a hold of yourself!" Miku bit her lip in concern and started to fan her with a nearby book of girly manga. Not long after, the green-haired girl came back to Earth. _

_Miku sighed in relief seeing her spirit return and chose her next words carefully, "Well if you can do that then you'll be fine just sending a simple message, right?" She urged, placing Gumi's phone in the girl's hand._

_Gumi drew in a deep breath, "Y-yes... I can do this..."_

"_Yeah! You can do it!" Her friend cheered in encouragement._

_Click, Menu. Click, New Message..._

_Miku sweat-dropped noticing the amount of difficulty the other girl was having in computing the process from the obvious shaking of her entire body. _

"_Argh! This is getting tiring! Let me do it!" She declared, snatching the orange device out of Gumi's hands. _

"_M-Miku?" The lime-haired girl called softly._

_Click-click-click_

"_There, it's sent!" Her best friend said, handing the phone back to her. _

_Gumi marvelled, "Woah... That was fast! What did you write?" She asked curiously and opened the sent text. _

23/12/2010 17:19

Recipient: Dell Honne

Hi! It's Gumi here! How are you? It's finally Christmas! We should meet up sometime! How does tomorrow at the train station for 4:00 sound?

_The jade-eyed girl squeaked in response, "Miku! Tomorrow? So soon?"_

"_Yep!" She replied curtly before opening Gumi's bedroom door and calling across the hallway, "Gakyun! I'm taking Gumi out tomorrow! Is that okay?"_

_Enter Kamui 'Gakyun' Gakupo. He fancies himself a skilled swordsman after many years of blood, sweat and tears training in the most prestigious dojo. Though, first and foremost, he was a brother- no, _the_ brother of Kamui Gumi, meaning that lightning fast reflexes were a must especially at times like these._

_The (self-proclaimed) samurai was there in the blink of an eye, like the speed demon in the flesh... garbed in an apron? "Who-what-when-where-why?" He spouted just as fast as he appeared. _

"_Me. Gumi. Tomorrow. 4PM. Christmas shopping at city centre." Miku answered flatly, used to this sort of interrogation._

_The purple-haired man nodded in approval, "No later than 7, got it?"_

"_Of course!" The tealette grinned widely, linking arms with Gumi, "That's plenty of time for the date!"_

_

* * *

_

Heehee, sorry for the flashback ^^; But at least there was Gakupo to keep you amused, right? I have to say, it was so fun writing about the ovaprotectuff onii-chan XD (for you Vee-Kay!)

Yes, yes, "**Blood**, sweat and tears" Gakyun! Like that time when he slipped on the ends of his hakama pants and did a face-planter, giving himself a nosebleed, or maybe that other time whenever he got a splinter from his wooden sword...

Hahaha, I would've had this chapter done earlier but yesterday I got the new DECO*27 album and I listened to it ALL DAY! Not to mention I got distracted by pretty Gumi pictures on Pixiv... (Yes, I get baited easily...)

Birfday 's'in 3 days! Whoop! Getting excited! (Yeah it's the same as two certain Vocaloids... ;_; they be-eth taking my spotlight...)

Oh yes, and thanks to NyenTan for coming up with an awesome smush name: DeruMegu, SQUEEE! So cute! X3

**Sawahii**


	4. So, let me hear your real voice

Sorry for the late update (and that it's a bit short)! Had a bit of a writer's block there, hehe *sheepish grin* Thanks to **Vee-Kay** and **MeiMichi-chan **for helping me juggle some ideas about, I've got it all under control now!

* * *

**Chapter 4: So, let me hear your real voice**

_("nee, honto no koe o kikasete" - Tori no ai uta)_

DONG. DONG. DONG. DONG. DONG. DONG.

The clock tower chimed six times as dull green eyes gazed across the field, each strike resounding across the white expanse that was once the central park.

A cold chill travelled down her spine causing the bench to creak noisily as the unrelenting weather fell well below freezing temperature. Snuggling further into the folds of her scarf, she sighed gratefully, glad that Gakupo had insisted she wrap up warmly.

'_Waiting like this... After all this time. Was she waiting for him to chase after her? How pathetic.'_ She mused darkly to herself. _'He was probably too fed up with her by now. Not that she blamed him of course. She always ran away from problems, always. Just like that other time...'_ With her eyes closed in deep thought, she also became more aware of the sounds of the surroundings: the rush of the wind breezing by; the peals of laughter of children playing; the sweet chirping of the robins in their nest; the crunches of footfalls upon the snow – one in particular when they halted right by where she was seated.

Cracking one eyelid open, she peeked at the ground in front of her. At once, her eyes flew wide open in shock and she immediately looked up. '_Why is he here?'_

Crimson eyes averted from her wondering ones as he extended an arm, presenting her an orange gift bag.

Titling her head aside in slight confusion, Gumi accepted it with a shaky hand and squeaked out, "Thank you."

Setting it on her lap, she carefully took out its contents: a wrapped present which she figured out almost instantly. Slowly she peeled the wrapping paper off the book-like object, revealing a very familiar paperback. She gasped at him in surprise, also finding a sealed envelope within it on the 99th page. Nimble fingers fumbled to open it, almost tearing it apart.

_For yelling at you earlier, I'm sorry._

It read. Her eyes met his for a second before he redirected his eyes again.

It was her turn now and she took in a deep breath, "A-and I'm sorry too for always running off on you. But honestly, I tried to many times to text you, but I was so nervous I couldn't do it and then Miku got annoyed too and she ended up writing it instead... " Her voice trailed off as she fidgeted with the ends of her fluffy scarf and glanced up uncertainly.

However, the male's face was mostly covered in the shadow of his snowy bangs and she could barely make out his expression. "D-Dell...?" She called out meekly to gain his attention.

The boy shivered slightly and started to walk back to the train station.

'_Perhaps it was from the cold?'_ She guessed and began to walk alongside him.

'_A close call...' _He thought to himself, still looking off into the other direction as he brought a hand up to his heated scarlet cheeks, _'That was the first time she ever called me by the first name...'_

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Ohohohohoho *ebil fangurl laugh* I just LOVE writing about these two, seriously, it amuses me so much (but sometimes I want to just give them a big shove and tell them to get to move on already - coughespeciallyGumi-gumi!cough)

**EDIT 29/12/10:** Changed it in the end, now it's full of DECO*27 referencing *hearts*

**EDIT 16/2/11:** I really didn't like the last two chapters... so um, sorry! It was so cheezay, it was unreal

**Sawahii**


End file.
